


Pampering brat

by Jutinukute



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutinukute/pseuds/Jutinukute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout and Breakdown have a fight....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pampering brat

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write it, I just come up with the ideas and Storylady35 writes them.....you can find her on Deviantart http://storylady35.deviantart.com/.....She's amazing at her work...

The medical bay was relatively quiet. 

For all of three minutes.

“I cannot believe what I’m hearing right now!” The medic screamed, shattering any illusions of peace that may have fallen. “Breakdown do you really think that I'm so dumb, that I'm going to believe you?” He growled, anger beyond measure and hands waving blindly to the sides. 

Breakdown on the other hand just held up his hands in surrender and a beg for peace. “Knocky, please just calm down and listen to me. This is just a misunderstanding.”

Knockout scoffed. “Oh really? Because I think I heard you perfectly when you said that I’m, and correct me if I’m wrong, a ‘self-loving, stubborn pampering brat, a fucking weakling that I can't even wipe my own nose without your help.”

Calm as ever, Breakdown walked slowly over, reaching to the other. “Come on Knockout, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about… about… a…”

Huffing softly, Knockout shook his head and turned to leave the room. “Yeah. That’s what I thought.”

“Knockout wait!” 

The door closed on his face.

 

~#~

 

Roaming the corridors in a blind rage, Knockout held onto his anger but couldn’t help but feel that the centre of his state was a sinking sadness. He didn’t know what to do; he loves him, but also hated for talking about him behind his back. Worse was what he had heard. Why couldn’t he just say it to his face? 

Head down, lost in his worries and thoughts, Knockout just walked in the corridor before he suddenly bumped into someone and was forced back a few steps. Looking up, he was faced with none other than Dreadwing. 

The seeker commander looked as stunned as him but soon nodded softly. “My apologies, dear Doctor.” He said before looking at the medic closer.

That was when Knockout felt his eyes were filling with tears but he managed to close his mouth and swallowed, looking away. “It's fine Dreadwing, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going.”

Dreadwing stared at him for a moment before nodding. “Is everything alright Knockout? You look increasingly pale.”

Knockout looked up at Dreadwing with a fake smile. “I'm ok.” He gave a soft chuckle. “Really.” He said before a single slow tear fell slowly down his cheek.

Dreadwing looked at Knockout with a serious face before holding out his hand. “Come.” He commanded. “Let's go to the rec room. You look like you need it.” 

Knockout took a moment then nodded and took hold of his hand, heading off together to the rec room.

When they finally got to the recreation room, Knockout took a seat on a couch in middle in room, lounging lazily across the seats while Dreadwing got the drinks. It was good that someone had left some music playing as it broke the silence as they were the only two in the room.

Finally Dreadwing returned and sat down near him, handing over the glass of a steaming red liquid. “Here. Careful; it's hot.”

Taking the glass, Knockout nodded his thanks before gently blowing on it. Blowing on his own drink to cool it down, Dreadwing stared at the liquid for a while then nodded. “So… Knockout are you going to tell me what's wrong?” He glanced over at him while taking a sip. 

Knockout drank before sighing and lowering the glass slightly. “Dreadwing, am I… am I a stubborn, pampering brat? And so fucking weak that I can't even do anything for myself?” He didn’t have the control to release the glass so to remove the tear falling down his face. 

Instead Dreadwing reached out and wiped the tear away causing the medic to look at him with sharp surprise. 

Dreadwing stared for a moment then nodded. “Well for ‘pampering brat’ I don't know; I don't know how did you lived before the war, how did you were raised or anything.” He paused then took a drink of the wine. “But I know this; that you are stubborn, very stubborn to be exact.”

“Oh.” Was all he said while looking down at his glass.

“And that's shows that you not a weakling, Knockout. You can do a great many things by yourself.” He paused for a moment then nodded. “You are a medic; the only person on the ship that can perform those medical practices. No one… has the courage to even look an operation, let alone perform one.”

Knockout smiled softly and nodded to his drink. “Thank you Dreadwing.”

“Why do you even ask?”

“I heard… someone talking behind my back.”

Dreadwing paused for a moment then nodded. “Well then they are idiots for saying that.” He paused then slowly placed his arm around Knockout who soon leant into him with a soft subtle smile and chuckle. 

 

~#~

 

Meanwhile, out in the corridor, Breakdown was busy looking into every room and asking every soldier he passed if they had seen the medic.

One particular group of the faceless drones stiffened as he approached. “You there. Have you seen Knockout?”

The group looked a little blanker than normal before one nodded and pointed down the hallway. “I think I saw him going to the rec room with Dreadwing, Sir.”

“With Dreadwing?” He questioned before turning and walking for the room, entering in silence and seeing how Knockout was cuddling up with Dreadwing. 

Breakdown was furious, he wanted to apologize to Knockout for his words, but he now the words turned to ash in his mouth and he knew if he spoke now he would regret it forever. 

So he left.

Later, back in there room, Breakdown was lounging on the bed in the darkness when Knockout came back in as discreetly as he could. 

“How was it?”

Jumping at least a foot backwards, Knockout grabbed his chest in shock and panted for a moment. “For the love of… Breakdown you scared me.”

“You didn't answered my question. How was it with Dreadwing?”

Knockout didn’t even try to hide his shock before turning on the lights. “What? Oh? So now you’re saying that I can't even send some time with someone else?”

“I'm not saying that you can't.” Breakdown said, standing up off the bed and glaring at him. “I’m saying that you can't flirt with other guy when you already have a mate!”

“Flirt?” He laughed hollowly. “I was not flirting with Dreadwing! He was comforted me… because of what you did to me.”

“It certainly didn’t look like he was just comforting you from where I was standing.” He snapped, pushing him in the chest. 

“What is even wrong with you? What did I even do to you that caused you to start acting like this?”

Breakdown frowned at him for a while then huffed. “You want to know? Well, I'm tired of you Knockout. Why I listen to you every time I don’t know. And I'm tired that you are always with Dreadwing! I'm tired of your nonsense.”

“Well if you are you are so tired of me, why are did you even agree to be with me!?”

“That was my biggest mistake!”

“Congratulations! Finally something we can agree on!”

Glaring at Knockout, Breakdown quickly shoved his arm against the medic’s chest again with enough force to shove him out by way and left the room.

Behind him, Knockout rubbed where he’d been struck. “Oww.” He winced under his breath. 

 

~#~

 

Weeks passed and Knockout hardly saw Breakdown; brief passes in the hallway, mission briefing but not real contact. It was destroying Knockout with every moment that passed. One long afternoon when there was nothing to do, Knockout was sat near his table, on the edge of crying as he battled with himself over the state of his personal life. 

The doors behind him opened and Dreadwing entered, eyes down on what he was carrying before Knockout turned to face him. “Doctor, I have for you some datapads for you.”

Turning his back quickly, Knockout shook his head and pointed blinded to the side. “Just put them on the table.”

Doing as instructed, Dreadwing slowly walked over to Knockout. “What's wrong? Where those soldiers talking about you again?” He whispered, kneeling down and wiping his tears away. 

Allowing the contact, Knockout shook his head a little. “No. I… I… I just… broke up with Breakdown.”

Dreadwing took a moment then frowned as he leant closer. “So when you told me about that mech talking about you… it wasn't some random soldier, it was Breakdown? Wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” He purred before looking back at Dreadwing.

Dreadwing, smiled softly at him, his eyes soft and warm. “Oh Knockout.” He reached out and rubbed his chin softly. “Everything will be ok.” He smiled before hugging him softly. 

Twitching, Knockout sniffed, almost pulled away before holding himself still. Dreadwing backed off a little before shaking his head slightly. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” He said softly. “Breakdown just pushed me couple of times. But don’t worry; it's ok I'm fine.”

“Let me see.” Dreadwing stated before reaching for him again, hovering just above his chest. “Please?” He started to reach out, even when the medic shook his head, refusing to look at him anymore. His hand gently started to trace lines down his shirt, pushing it aside to have a look. “It's only turned a little red.” He sighed and nodded in approval. “It’s not too bad.”

“Told ya.”

“Yes, so you did.”

The pair smiled at each other calmly. 

 

~#~

 

“My my does the big boy need a handkerchief?” Came a soft but teasing female giggle.

Breakdown quickly wiped his face free of the tears. “Get fragged Airachnid!”

“Wow.” Airachnid smiled as she walked over. “Someone is angry.” She smiled and sat down beside him. “So, is it true? That you broke up with your medic pet?”

Growling, Breakdown stood up to leave before turning his back on her. “It's none of your business!”

“What? You didn't get what he asked?”

“He's a pampering brat.” He hissed, growing angered with each moment.

Airachnid smirked softly as she began inspecting her nails. “What did you expect? That higher ranking, rich boy will be… oh I don't know… like a wrecker.”

Breakdown frowned. “What do you mean by higher rank?”

“Seriously?” She laughed. “You didn't know?”

“What's so funny? Tell me!” 

The femme picked some dirt from her nail and shrugged casually. “Your Dear Doctor grew in a rich and wealthy family, idiot. Why do you think he's like that? Because he was raised like that. It isn't his fault.”

Breakdown stared at her then blinked in shock. “I can't believe what I'm hearing.” He scoffed slightly then nodded. “You… have a heart.”

“WHAT?!”

He chuckled and smiled at her. “You have a soft side.”

Airachnid growled at him then stood up, shooting him the middle finger with the formal; “FUCK YOU!” Before leaving the room, slamming the shut.

The smirk gradually fell gradually as he was left alone until it became a fully depressed image. “I need to apologize to Knockout.” He said to himself, determination coming through stronger. “This time for sure.” He nodded and stood up, running as fast as he could to the medical bay, determined to find Knockout.”

Meanwhile, in the middle of the ship, Dreadwing and Knockout were still sat on the table, Knockout on the seeker’s shoulder. Finally the medic leant off him and smiled. “Thank you Dreadwing, for checking on me.”

“It's nothing Doctor. I’m glad I was able to help you.” He smiled softly then wiped the last of his tears away from his face before hugging him softly. 

Knockout held him for a moment then backed off suddenly. “Ahhh!”

“What's wrong?” He pushed away and looked down at his chest before noticing that he was bleeding slightly from the chain the seeker had around his neck.

Pulling his shirt away to get a better look at the cut softly, Knockout touched it before inspected the blood on his fingers and chuckling lightly. “Wow. That chain of yours is really sharp.”

“Knockout I'm sorry.” He said with a sigh, running over his hand over the wound once more. 

“It's ok… it's…” 

 

Behind them, the door opened slowly as Breakdown entered yet the other two didn’t hear him and all the other could see was the small cut on the medic’s exposed chest. His eyes went wide before he growled suddenly. “Knockout?!”

He called out suddenly and both of them turned to him suddenly, Knockout’s eyes wide and blinking. “Breakdown?” He asked before Breakdown charged over and pushed the seeker away. 

“What did he do to you?!”

Dreadwing stepped back and held up his hands in surrender. “Breakdown, calm down. It was accident, I didn't meant to hurt him.”

“I’ve had enough of you Dreadwing! Stay away from Knockout! HE'S MINE!” He roared while trying to punch the other mech but Dreadwing was fast enough to step away in time.

Raising his own fist, Dreadwing glared at him and frowned. “You will regret doing this Breakdown! But you’re asking for it.” He pushed him back but before any real contact could be made, Knockout got into the middle. 

With a far bit of effort he broke the pair up before either of them could really hurt each other. “STOP IT! Both of you just stop! You acting like children!” He pushed again when the pair went for each other but they finally stopped. “Dreadwing, please calm down.” He looked down at him with pleading, scared eyes.

Seeing them, he slowly did calm down. “Ok Knockout.”

Breakdown leant back as well then calmly nodded. “Knockout… I…”

Quickly, Knockout held up his hands before he could say anything that could spark an argument. “Breakdown, he didn't hurt me, it was just an accident so don’t go panicking.”

Nodding softly Breakdown lowered his head then stood up. “Knockout, listen… I just want to apologize but every time he is near you…” He stopped talking, worried he would say something he regretted. 

“Breakdown I respect you.” Dreadwing replied, emotionless as possible. “But now you acting immature!”

“No one ask you!”

Clasping his head over his ears, Knockout gripped his hair tightly and pulled. “Both of you! Stop it! Please just leave! Both of you! Get out and LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Staring at him for a moment, the others both turned and walked away into the hallway and in the silence, Dreadwing spent a moment to adjust his clothing before nodding and sighed. “What happened to you Breakdown?”

Shocked by the question, Breakdown just glared at him before clenching his hand into a fist. “You are what happened that's what! Everywhere is you, you, you. I’ve lost Knockout because of you!” He snapped, pointing sharply at the other. 

Dreadwing paused for a moment then swallowed, blinked and nodded. “Breakdown… I respect you. You are strong, loyal but you don't know how to think or listen. I confess… I do have feelings for our doctor but I never meant to cause this to happen. I never wanted the two of you to break up.” 

He placed a hand on Breakdown’s shoulder but he instantly broke away with a sharp snarl. “Do NOT me!” he snapped then turned the other way, leaving quickly. 

Dreadwing held out his hand to grab hold of him and stop him but he was already out of reach. “BREAKDOWN!” He called then sighed and lowered his head. “What have I done?”

 

~#~

 

Sooner than any of them could realise, Megatron called upon both Breakdown and Dreadwing to go and kill the huntress, Airachnid for her treason against the Decepticons, but what no one could have ever known was that it to be the last mission that would be completed by Dreadwing and Breakdown. 

Two mechs left that day.

Only one returned.

Yet Dreadwing couldn’t help but feel guilty and responsible for the tragedy and think over and over again how it could have ended completely differently if Breakdown had only listened to Dreadwing. If there hadn’t been this rift between them.

Knockout hadn’t talked to Dreadwing after that day, months ago when he’d returned alone. Finally Knockout let in Dreadwing and the pair ended up in Dreadwing’s room, lying on the bed, the seeker stroking his hair softly and hugging Knockout as he lay flat on top of him. Eventually, as the feeling of sadness faded slightly from the air and Dreadwing reached up to softly kiss his cheek.

The action appeared to cause the red haired doctor to come out of his depression and he leant up a little. Looking down on the mech below him. “Do you think… if I hadn’t been acting like such a pampering brat… Breakdown would be still here?”

Pausing to allow the thought to come to his mind, the mech finally decided that he needed to know the truth and reached up to him, stroking his back hair softly. “It was his own fault, Knockout. To me… you are perfect the way you are, although… you are as stubborn as a goat.” He chuckled deeply, his whole body moving under the doctor. 

Grabbing his shirt to steady himself, Knockout glared and grabbed a pillow from the side and lifted it up above his head, ready for the strike. “Say that again. I dare you.”

Reaching up to meekly protect himself from the impending attack, Dreadwing continued to chuckle. “You are as stubborn as a goat.” He laughed.

Quickly Knockout brought down the pillow and half smothered, half walloped him over and over again, trying to mute the laughing below him but he had to confess that the felling of actually striking the other was making him feel remarkably better. 

Dreadwing allowed the onslaught for a while before grabbing the pillow and stopping it just above his head. “Ok, ok I give up! I give up.” He laughed before throwing it to the side and threw it to the side, looking up at Knockout with a sad smile. “I give everything up for you.”


End file.
